Acacia Kane
History Acacia Kane was born and raised in Hogsmeade with her 2 parents, Lucielle Kane and Robert Kane. The first 4 years of her life were happy and carefree, her parents coddled her and spoiled her and treated her like a princess. She had a big group of friends who were nice and caring and sweet. But one day, everything changed. Her father went to a bar with some friends to drink. He got very drunk and went into Knockturn Alley. A man challenged him to a duel to the death. Not caring that it was illegal, Robert said yes. Being really drunk, he lost and the man killed him. The next morning, Acacia and Lucielle heard the news of his death. Lucielle gathered up all of the extra muggle money that she had from her muggle days and took a plane to Atlanta, Georgia. They only had enough money to buy a small studio apartment in a low-rise building. Her mother needed money. Acacia was very pretty and a good dancer, so she was able to generate money by dancing on street curbs. She got tired of this, and started to manipulate people to get her money. It worked, because nobody could say no to a little girl. Her mother got mad about this when Acacia was 7, and yelled at Acacia. Acacia grabbed her mother's wand, whihc she always kept on the nightstand next to her bed. It took in Acacia's anger and generated a single puff of fire. It didn't burn anything, but it proved the Acacia was magical. Her mother locked away the wand in the highest closet that she could find to get rid of any memories that she had about her past life. She did not want Acacia to become a witch in hopes of completely removing any traces of her past. Acacia started to steal food, because she was starting to starve and her mother was too. She stole once a week, bigger and bigger amounts of food each time. It took courage, but Acacia had hardened from her past experiences. When she was 11, Acacia recieved her letter from Hogwarts. Her mother tried to stop her from going, but Acacia was persistent and convinced her mother to let her go. Tired of fighting her past, her mother agreed to move back to Hogsmeade so that she was not far away. They moved back into their old house, which brought back a lot of sad memories of Lucielle, who had met and fallen in love with Robert on the same street. But, Acacia's courage helped her too pull through the sadness. Acacia learned a lot at Hogwarts in her first 5 years. She learned self-defense and survival skills, customs and cultures, and all about the history of wizarding. Every summer, she would go back to her loving mother, who now fully embraced her powers. All was finally happy again for Acacia Gallery Xy9HAw3oGls.jpg Tumblr mopc7gngM31sur4glo1 500.jpg Img-thing.jpg C5b0ab5188f1a1ff3636a6b3aa35dc8f,62,37.jpg 293718 10151879191880594 1554122035 n.jpg 8067bdb31564da8d061a15ab3975c92a,62,37.jpg Tumblr static aca.jpg 86klxq-l-610x610-t-shirt-acacia-clark-never-give-up.jpg Personality Acacia is very secretive, because she doesn't really trust anyone except for close friends and family. She always keeps her emotions inside, which leads to tantrums and sudden outbreaks of anger. She does not talk very often, instead writing on pieces of paper so that you can not tell how she is feeling when she talks. She is sneaky, from her experience thieving. She can easily manipulate people into doing things. She only manipulates people when her own survival relies on it. Required Classes Charms Defense Against the Dark Arts Herbology Potions Transfiguration Optional Classes Spell List 1st Year Spells #Anapneo #Anti-Cheating Spell #Cistem Aperio #Expelliarmus #Hover Charm #Incendio #Lumos #Nox #Petrificus Totalus #Wingardium Leviosa 2nd Year Spells #Aguamenti #Alarte Ascendare #Alohomora #Dissendium #Flipendo #Hurling Hex #Reparo 3rd Year Spells #Accio #Bombarda #Carpe Retractum #Confundo #Expulso #Obliviate #Transtuli alius 4th Year Spells #Banishing Charm #Colloportus #Evanesco #Fidelius Charm #Incarcerous #Muffliato #Reparifors 5th Year Spells #Brackium Emendo #Cave Inimicum #Expecto Patronum #Flying Charm #Oblitus #Piertotum Locomotor #Stealth Sensoring Spell 6th Year Spells #Anti-Disapparation Jinx #Darshonion #Geminio #Partis Temporus #Protego Maxima #Sectumsempra #Vulnera Sanentur Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Silver Lime Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Gryffindor Students Category:Students Category:Half-Blood Category:Single Category:Handedness Not Listed Category:English Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Fox Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Patronus Listed Category:Name begins with "A" Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royaldoggie Category:Born in England